


Purple Bruises and Super Hero Shirts

by InTheDarkOfTheNightWeHowl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: ADHD, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Baby Scott, Bullying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Mama Stilinski - Freeform, Medication, Papa Stilinski - Freeform, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles-centric, baby stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheDarkOfTheNightWeHowl/pseuds/InTheDarkOfTheNightWeHowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski coming home with bruises was a normal occurrence in the Stilinski Household and it made John and Claudia worry. He's picked on, beaten and left out. It's all a daily routine. Until one day, a brown haired boy with a crooked jaw appears in his class. Things start looking up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Bruises and Super Hero Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever, which was actually an assignment for my English class. Any kudos and comments would be appreciated! X

Stiles, coming home with bruises and scrapes is a common occurrence in the Stilinski household. Everyday he drags his body up the driveway to his house and enters through the wooden front door, only to be greeted by his parents. His father has the phone in hand, ready to call his school if he comes home looking beaten to a bloody pulp. Today is like every other day, the dark purple bruises are scattered across his pale torso and fore arms, creeping out the collar of his superhero shirt, further proof of the abuse he endures. Claudia and John immediately notice the tears forming a glossy film over their sons eyes and rush towards him, rubbing his back and providing as much comfort as they can to their little boy.

"That's it!" John Stilinski exclaims in an irritated but calm voice. John is the local Sheriff of the small town of Beacon Hills and is sick of his son coming home in tears. He never thought he could hate children, but from the way these little monsters were treating his son, he wasn't so sure anymore. "I'm calling that school". Crushing their son in a hug, they let him nuzzle into the crease of Claudia's neck as they wait for him to calm down.  
Stiles' sniffling stopped and John disappeared into the kitchen while Claudia asked him what happened. Stiles gives the same answer that he gives every time. His classmates hit and tease him and purposefully leave him out. "th-they think I'm w-weird Momma, t-they say I'm n-not normal."

Stiles has always been an active little boy, always running around and being awake at absurd hours of the morning. But only recently, after Stiles' 7th birthday, he started stuttering and mispronouncing his words. He couldn't sit still, which lead to teachers telling him off and several phone calls home. Claudia's heart aches for her boy, they have no idea what was going on. They assume that it is a phase, but after multiple bruises and hurtful words, the Stilinskis won't have anymore, they know something's wrong. They schedule a doctors appointment. 

 

ADHD. Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder. That's what the old man, the doctor calls it. He's been prescribed these tiny orange pills in a medicine bottle which the Stilinki's take home. His mother and father assure him that it's OK and things will get better but stiles isn't too sure, what if these pills can't help him? What if they make it worse?

Things definitely get worse, but not for long. A week after the doctors appointment, nothing has changed and Stiles is still miserable. in the morning, Stiles takes his daily pill and arrives at school. By recess time, he plops down onto a been bag in the brightly decorated 'quiet corner'. He doesn't want to run the risk of being hurt or laughed at again, so he steers clear of the other kids. After finishing his third picture book, Stiles looks up at his peers, who seem to be having a great time playing together. He suddenly feels a pang of loneliness settle deep in his stomach. "I wish someone would play with me", he thought.  
At the end of recess, Mrs Layle is with a short boy standing in front of the class. He has a super hero shirt on, just like stiles, his jaw is slightly crooked and his olive skin contrasts with his messy brown hair. He learns his name is Scott McCall and that he has asthma. Scott is placed at his table and are told to keep going on with their work from yesterday.

 

Lunch comes around and the whole class head outside. The sun is shinning while they play, but again, Stiles plays alone. A few minutes later, Stiles turns around to see a group of mean kids in his class laughing and pointing at Scott while he's on the ground, gasping for oxygen from his inhaler. Stiles feels enraged, suddenly storming over to the scene and without stuttering, successfully stands up to the bullies.  
"Hey! get away from him!" He yells, and the bullies stunned by his sudden courage, scamper away like mice. He rushes to Scott, who is regulating his breathing, helps him up and brushes the dirt off of his shirt, his super hero shirt with batman and robin on the front.

"Thank you so much, I thought I was going to die, I couldn't breathe". Scott whimpered out.  
"No problem, they've been mean to me too, I know what it's like to be picked on."Stiles replied. Both boys smiled at each other, feeling like they'd both found someone that understood what they've gone through; a shoulder to lean on.

"I uh, I like your shirt Scott" Stiles says nervously while fiddling with the loose cotton of his own. "You like superheroes?".  
"Yes! I love super heroes! Which ones your favourite?" Comes an eager reply from Scott.

The rest of the day the boys bond over their favourite characters, learning that they both love batman the most. Stiles feels like for once in a very long time, he has a friend and he is happy. He feels like he's at the beginning of a new story.


End file.
